freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Foxy.EXE
Not where you looking for? See Foxy (disambiguation). is one of the few minigames of the 1.2 update of FNaF World. It features Bonnie and the core series characters of Withered Foxy and Withered Freddy. If the minigame is beaten, the player will unlock Nightmarionne. Gameplay When the player first enters the minigame, they are greeted with a screen mimicking a computer desktop, with a background image of a tree and a single icon labelled "Foxy.EXE". The player must double-click on the icon, at which point the background will turn red with what is presumed blood for a moment before launching into the actual game. The player controls Bonnie with WASD, namely A and D to move left and right respectively, while Withered Foxy's head scrolls through the background with various distortion effects. The player must dodge some simple obstacles to get through the game. If the player is hit by one of the obstacles, Withered Foxy's head will flash in the background, playing the jumpscare sound, signifying a hit. If the player is hit three times, Withered Foxy will say "All your base are belong to us," resulting in a game over. The player progresses through three areas in the game. In the first area, the player only needs to walk right to the end. Part of the way through the first area, the image of Withered Foxy in the background will change so that he is looking at the player. In the second area, the player must again walk right, but occasionally will be jumped by Withered Freddy. Once Withered Freddy appears, the player must immediately turn and walk the other direction until Withered Freddy fades away, at which point the player can proceed through the level. Alternatively, moving slowly will prevent Withered Freddy from appearing at all. In the third and final area, as the player progresses through the level, a kitten will start moving toward them. The player must avoid the kitten by hiding behind dark building-like shapes, where the kitten will be unable to see the player. Usually the player will need to backtrack a bit to find one such hiding spot. Finally, upon reaching the end of the third area, Withered Foxy's head will appear once again in the background, fading out to signify defeat. Upon beating the game, the player will unlock Nightmarionne. Audios Dialogue As the player progresses through the game, Withered Foxy's voice will play in the background on loop, giving clues as to what should be done in each area. Other Audio The sound Withered Freddy Fazbear makes whenever he appears in the second stage. The sound Withered Foxy makes when Bonnie takes damage. Withered Foxy screeching when the player beats the game. Gallery WFoxyTree.png|The desktop background that appears when the game starts up. WFoxyTree2.png|The second desktop background when clicking the icon. WFreddyMinigame2.png|Withered Freddy (as his original counterpart) from the left. WFreddyMinigame1.png|Withered Freddy (as his original counterpart) from the right. WFoxy7.png|The Foxy.EXE icon. Foxy_exe_1.png|Image of Withered Foxy (as his original counterpart) in the first part. Foxy_exe_2.png|Image of Withered Foxy (as his original counterpart) in the first part, now looking at the player. Foxy_exe_3.png|Image of Withered Foxy (as his original counterpart) in the second part, exposing his endoskeleton head. Foxy_exe_4.png|Image of Withered Foxy (as his original counterpart) in the third part. Foxy_exe_end.png|Image of Withered Foxy (as his original counterpart) when he fades away at the end if the player beats the game. Foxy_exe_death.png|Image of Withered Foxy (as his original counterpart) when the player gets hurt or if the player gets a Game Over. MinigameBonnieIdle.gif|Bonnie's idle animation (click to animate). MinigameBonnieWalk.gif|Bonnie's walking animation (click to animate). Fwkitty.png|The kitten that appears in the third part (from the game Kitty in the Crowd). 6042.png|Wall in all stages for player only. 6044.png|Wall when the player starts at the first stage. 6051.png|Hideout when used to hide from the kitten. Trivia *The minigame is heavily based off Sonic.exe, a Creepypasta written by JC The Hyena about a mysterious entity possessing a ROM Hack revolving around Sonic the Hedgehog. **However, Sonic.exe has bloody eyes to make him look scary, whereas Withered Foxy doesn't show his endoskeleton eyes to make him look creepier. *The cat from Kitty In The Crowd appears in a distorted form during the third part. *Withered Foxy is voiced by Marc Martel. **It also appears that Foxy has a slight lisp. ***Perhaps it's his pirate accent, or it's just because Marc is Canadian. *Though the startup screen before booting Foxy.EXE appears to mimic a Windows desktop, it plays the startup sound of a Mac OS computer. *This is the only part of FNaF World in which any of the core series characters appear. **However, the core series character of Freddy Fazbear appears in the title for FNAF 57: Freddy in Space. *The sound that plays when the player completes the game is a very low-pitch version of the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 scream. *Foxy.EXE uses the same screen distortion effect as seen on Pinwheel Funhouse. *Withered Foxy from the first area is strikingly similar to Chica from Five Nights at Freddy's of the core series where she can be seen at the East Hall with her eyes looking to the right and jaw agape. *If the player brightens his/her TV screen in the settings, they will or should be able to see a barely lit version of the Withered Foxy image at the dark parts in the second stage that appears clearly at the end of the third stage. *Foxy's voice has a similarity to one of the personality spheres called the Fact Sphere from Portal 2. *Each Foxy's dialogue has different meanings. **"Listen to my voice, and you will find the key." - Since its just a first level, Foxy tells the player to follow his voice in the next level to avoid losing the game. **"When you can see, how fast can you flee?" - Giving a hint that the player needs to turn around when Withered Freddy appears to avoid getting jumpscared. **"Be sure to step, through the heart of madness." - Giving the player a hint to avoid the cats by hiding behind the shadows. **"All your base are belong to us." - Withered Foxy makes a reference to a 2009 meme when the player fails the minigame. Category:FNaF World Category:FNaF World Minigames Category:Minigames Category:3D Minigames